Unconditional Love
by KSarah
Summary: Just an another OS on my favourite Dareya! Please read it. Plot is inspired by a "Hollywood Movie" I love that movie so I tried to put that plot on Dareya!


A girl was seating in a cafe she was drawing a painting.

Meanwhile a boy entered in the cafe. When he saw the girl his heart skipped a bit. The girl was looking really beautiful and he couldn't resist himself to go and talk to her.

He reached near her. Daya - Aree wah! Aap to bahut achi painting banati hai.

Shreya (looked at him and smiled) - thank you so much!

Daya - your welcome! If you don't mind to Mai yaha baith sakta hu?

Shreya (smiled) - Yaa sure please baithiye na!

Daya - BTW my name is Daya!

Shreya - my name is shreya!

They started talking with each other they really seemed to enjoy each other's company.

After an hour.  
Shreya - It was really nice to meet you daya! Kal fir se yahi milte hai fir!

Daya (little upset )- aree tum itni jaldi jaa rahi ho?

Shreya - Haa actually aaj mere Papa ka birthday hai to mujhe unnke liye gift lene jaana hai.

Daya (unwillingly) - ohh okay! Chalo then kal milte hai.

And Shreya left.

Next Day -  
Shreya was seating in the same cafe at the same table she was drawing the same painting.

Daya reached there he was really happy to see shreya he reached near her table and sat on the chair in front of her.

Shreya (angrily) - excuse me! Aap kaun hai aur mujhse bina puche hi meri table par baith gaye?

Daya (confused) - Ye tum Kya bol rahi Ho shreya? Mai Daya kal hi to Mile The hum! Remember?

Shreya (angrily) - ye Kya bakwas kar rahe ho tum? Mai pehli baar dekh rahi hu tumhe!

Daya was shocked at her sudden behaviour.

Daya - shreya ye tum Kya bol rahi Ho?

Shreya - Mai aapko nahi jaanti! Anyways mujhe late ho raha hai aaj mere papa ka birthday hai mujhe unnke liye gift lene jaana hai!

Daya - birthday?

But Shreya didn't listen him and went from there.

Daya (mind) - ye shreya ko Kya ho gaya itna ajeeb kyu behave kar rahi hai? Aur isske Papa ka birthday to kal tha fir?

Daya felt a hand on his shoulder he turned and saw A uncle who was the owner of that cafe.

Uncle - beta yahi soch rahe ho na ki Shreya ne tumhe pehchana kyu nahi? Ussne ye kyu kaha ki usske Papa ka birthday hai aaj?

Daya - haa uncle ye shreya itna ajeeb kyu behave kar rahi thi!

Uncle - issme Shreya ki koi galti nahi hai beta usse bhulne ki bimari hai usski yaddasht sirf ek hi din ki hai!

Daya (confused) - Kya matlab?

Uncle - ek saal pehle shreya ke Papa ke birthday wale din shreya apne Papa ke liye gift lene gayi thi tabhi usska bahut khatarnak accident hua tha jisske baad shreya ko ye khaas kism ki bimari ho gai! Shreya humesha uss ek din ko hi jeeti hai uss din ussne jo jo kiya tha vo roj vahi karti hai!  
Usse amnesia hai usski memory sirf ek din tak rehti hai dusre din usse kuch yaad nahi rehta ki pehle din usske saath Kya hua tha!

Daya was shocked to hear this!

Daya went to her house and he saw there.  
Shreya's father was cutting the cake. In night they were watching the cricket World Cup of last year of which shreya's father have DVD! Her father and brother were pretending to be excited as if they are watching the match for the first time.

Daya was shocked to know about Shreya's condition!

Next day -  
In cafe Shreya was seating on the same table drawing the same painting.  
Daya reached near her and he started the conversation just like he did the first day of their meeting!

1month has passed like this.  
Everyday daya used to go to her and talk to her as if they are talking for the first time.

Finally one day.  
Daya convinced her to spend the whole day with him she spent that day with daya.

In evening they were in a restaurant and daya proposed her she was shocked at his sudden proposal!

Shreya (surprisingly) - Daya hum aaj hi to mile hai aur tum?

Daya reached near her holded her hand and said - I really love you shreya! Haa hum aaj hi Mile hai Lekin aisa lagta hai jaise saalo se jaanta hu Mai tumhe! I want to spend my whole life with you Shreya!

Shreya hugged her tightly

Shreya broke the hug and said Shreya - Daya hum aaj hi Mile hai lekin pata nahi kyu aisa lag raha hai jaise pehle se jaanti hu Mai tumhe! I love you daya I love you.

And they kissed.

That day was the best day of Daya's life but he knew she will not remember anything by tomorrow he was little upset with this thought.

Next morning as usual she forgot everything. Daya used to go to her everyday and he used to proposed to her everyday.

But one day somehow shreya came to know about her condition and She left daya and gone somewhere. She wanted to erase all the memories of daya and it was not at all difficult for her. she knew that she will not remember anything by next morning.

But it was not easy for daya as he really started loving Shreya!

He didn't know where Shreya was gone he was trying to find out where she is.

Finally after a month he gets to know about Shreya's location! She was In a rehab center.

Daya went there.

He reached at the garden of that rehab center.  
Shreya was painting something.

He reached near her and hugged her tightly.

Daya (with tears )- Kaha kaha nahi dhunda mene tumhe shreya! Thank god tum mil gai.

Shreya (confused) - tum kaun ho Mai tumhe nahi jaanti! lekin mujhe tumhara chehra roj sapne Mai dikhta hai mene ye painting bhi banayi hai!

Daya looked at the painting it was of him.

Daya explains her everything.  
She was shocked to hear all this she started crying

Shreya - please daya chale jaao tum Mai tumhari jindagi barbad nahi karna chahti! You deserve someone better.

Daya (cupped her face) - I don't want any better shreya I just want you! You are the best for me I love you!

Shreya hugged him tightly and daya kissed her head.

5years later -

Shreya woke up and found a CD beside her pillow on which "Good Morning My love" was written.

Shreya played that CD.

In that CD daya recorded every detail about her accident her amnesia. And their were pictures of Daya and Shreya's wedding. And Video of Her daughter Amani with daya!

(Daya recorded that video in order to remind her about her present life since five years everyday he used to kept that CD beside her Pillow! Everyday her day started with playing that CD then half an hour crying)

Shreya walked out of bedroom.

Daya was playing with Amani.

Daya saw shreya he reached near her and said.  
Good Morning my love!

Shreya hugged her tightly and said - I m really sorry Daya meri vajah se tumhe itni problems face karni padti hai!

Daya (cupped her face) - kisne kaha ki mujhe problem hoti hai! Tum mere saath Ho that's enough for me.

Amani (cute pout) - dad Mai bhi hu yaha par! Saara pyaar mumma ko mujhe kuch nahi?

Daya smiled at her.

Amani reached near them.  
Daya holded her in his arms.

Shreya - I am really sorry beta mumma ki vajah se aapko bhi bahut problem hoti hai!

Amani - kisne kaha mumma aapse ye? You know you are the best mom in this world. And she kissed on Shreya's cheeks.

Shreya smiled and kissed her back.

Shreya - I love you Mera Bacha!

Daya and Amani together - We love you too!

And they shared a family hug.

*The End*


End file.
